Drybake Desert
|place = World 2|shop = None|lead = None|species = Pokey, Goomba, Shy Guy|maj = Unknown|min = Unknown|enemy = Pokey, Paragoomba, Sombrero Guy}} Drybake Desert is the first level of World 2. It starts off following World 1's grassy appearance but quickly changes into the sand and desert that is the theme of this world. There is a giant door blocking your path near the entrance of this level. It can only be opened by placing stickers on each of the engravings on the door. It requires six stickers total including: Jump, Hammer, Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Spike Helmet, and a Fire Flower. Entering this door leads to a cave with Swoops and Buzzy Beetles. Exiting the cave leads to the second large segment of this level of mostly sandy hills and quicksand. You can also find a Sombrero Guy upon leaving this cave. There is a huge slope upward here where a Sombrero Guy hides to enter a fight if you encounter an enemy. In the background you can see Paratroopas flying over the Yoshi Sphinx. After going down the next slope, there is a Toad being attacked by Paragoombas. You can either fight to free the Toad or pay them 25 coins. If you fight them, it is best to knockout the hiding Sombrero Guy first. The Paragoombas turn into the 5-fold Paragoomba. You get a Shiny Mushroom sticker for defeating them. The next area is the introduction to quicksand and Pokeys. The quicksand will slow your movement and cause you to Game Over if you stay in it too long without jumping. Pokeys can also more easily attack you in this. Past this area is a big quicksand mountain. There are many Pokeys that slide down here and will try to run into you. If you head towards the screen at the top of this mountain, you can access a path downwards with stickers to collect. If you sink between two striped cacti here, you can access a secret area discussed below in the Tablet Piece section. On the path down this mountain you can get the Soda thing. The final area of this level is a giant pyramid-like temple. There are a few things that can be obtained here mentioned in the Optional Secrets section below. To get the Comet Piece here, you must navigate your way to the very top of this pyramid. Tablet Piece The first obtainable Tablet Piece is found in this level. By sinking between the striped cacti, you can enter a hidden cave. Navigating to the top leads to the Tablet Piece. You can then exit immediately by using the sand geyser here. Stickers and Things Found Stickers: '''Worn-out Jump, Jump, Shiny Jump, Flashy Jump, Iron Jump, Worn-out Hammer, Hammer, Eekhammer, Hurlhammer, Slaphammer, Flashy Slaphammer, Hopslipper, Shiny Hopslipper, Shiny Mushroom. '''Things: Soda Secret Door: Located on the backside of the Pyramid. Contains the Car Battery. Secrets (Optional) - Going left in the first cave past the giant door, you can find a secret room with coins. -If you jump down into a circular open pillar in this cave you can get a Shiny Jump sticker. -In the first quicksand area, removing some Bowser Tape reveals a small room with coins. -At the top of the quicksand mountain, there is a Big 1-Up sticker if you go back and in-behind some hills. -In the area with the Comet Piece, you can get an HP-Up Heart by sliding down left at the very top of the pyramid. Alternatively, you can jump onto the slide from lower on the pyramid. Category:Paper Mario Sticker Star Category:Locations Category:Locations in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Locations